eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
"Magic is the method we use for the purpose of crafting bridges into the realm of impossibility." ''- Lysterg Amori, First High King of Valmasia'' "Magic" is a word which defines how a living organism can cause unnatural phenomena and events to happen within Eternia. It is widely used by Magi, but there are also a variety of creatures in Eternia that are able to access their magical power, such as Dragons and Yokai. Overview There are several types of magic, but from a general standpoint, almost all magic taps into energy which is created by the soul, called mana. Most living beings harness this mana in what some people call a mana circuit to hold within the body before it is used to cast magic. Divine magic, however, doesn't use the mana that the soul generates, and instead utilizes the soul itself to cast mana. Magic is a very general term, and is so because there are so many different methods to casting. Despite the few popular methods that have been deemed most efficient towards spellcasting, there are still a variety of casting styles which differ from this-- allowing many to stray from standard procedure in explaining how their magic is cast. Symbolic Magic Symbolic Magic is the most widely used style of casting in Valmasia, and is one of the most potent. It involves using one's emotion to call mana, and due to the fact that emotions have a potential to be very powerful, a Magi can call upon a large amount of magical energy from their soul because of it. Cognitive Magic Cognitive Magic is a type of casting which heavily relies upon mental willpower, and cognitive skills. It relies on how much energy the conscious mind can force out of the soul through sheer willpower, and forces the user to manually control what their energy does within the physical realm. Therefore, how such a style relies on so much mental power results in a weaker output of magical energy. Although, the advantage of such a casting style is how precise it is as the user can control every detail of their energy's actions. Reflexive Magic Reflexive Magic is another type of casting which instead of relying on the conscious mind, it heavily weighs down upon the subconscious-- the autonomous or self-independent part of the mind. Symbolic Magic actually heavily relies upon a portion of this in its control of the large amounts of energy that it calls. When a Magi wills: "Burn the tree", or "Create a flame", one does not have to go through the tedious process of first moving mana (or other energies) from the circuit and into the area they wish to effect and then converting the mana into thermal energy and so on. Instead, they just will that command and their subconscious processes all the other details for you. The only exception of those who use this type of manipulation is by those who use raw, Cognitive Magic to cast everything. However, this style differs from Symbolic Magic in the characteristic that it does not have to force a user to bear an emotion before calling mana. This results in the style being nearly weaker than Cognitive Magic by itself, but allows a person to process a large amount of commands at once. Mixed Casting This is what most high-level, expert Magi exploit-- a mixture of all sorts of casting styles, some popular, some exclusive to themselves in a strong mixture. For example: if a person were to toss a fireball, an experienced mage would first create the fireball through Symbolic Magic, then control the fireball and direct its aim with Cognitive Magic. Or, if someone was trying to float a large amount of objects at once-- pens, let's say, for writing an essay with fifty pens at once through the use of magic-- they would first conjure the energies required through Symbolic Magic, and then use Reflexive Magic to manage many different commands at once. Category:Magic